


Shadows Of Grief

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Catra have issues, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Past Abuse, Post-Canon, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After Shadow Weaver's death, Adora and Catra deal with the issues regarding that... and the pain and abuse she caused them over their childhood. (Catradora, Angst/Hurt/Comfort, Canon)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Shadows Of Grief

Death had been a bit of a new concept for both Adora and Catra to grapple with. Despite them having both fought in a war where both sides suffered losses, they had surprisingly not lost that many people close to them. Adora had lost Glimmer's mother, something Catra had felt guilty over.

And Catra herself had more or less died after being thrown into the bowels of Horde Prime's ship when Adora went to rescue her, yet Adora had used She-Ra's magic to bring Catra back from that. And yet, the death that seemed to be sticking to them most... was Shadow Weaver's.

The mystic had spent her life abusing and manipulating Adora and Catra for her own ends. To say she had been an abusive parent had been an understatement. The woman had pretty much written the whole damned book on bad parenting.

But despite that, right at the end of it all, she'd given her life to save Etheria, to give Adora and Catra a chance to make it to the heart of the planet and save the universe. In that one final moment, she'd actually done something good with herself, instead of slaving away at her own quest for power.

There were deep, uncertain feelings about the whole thing from both Adora and Catra, feelings neither were certain how to deal with.

In their room, Adora and Catra had recovered the remains of Shadow Weaver's mask from deep inside the First One's ruin. They didn't really know why they were keeping it in their room like this, on display, like some strange shrine.

But... it wasn't uncommon for Adora and Catra, on sleepless nights, to find themselves just staring at the thing, at the pale white eyes in the mask staring back at them. Sometimes, if they closed their eyes... they could even still hear Shadow Weaver's voice, delivering those fateful final words.

*You're welcome.*

Tonight, it was Catra's turn, as Adora stirred from her sleep and saw Catra sat on the edge of the bed, staring up at the mask. Her eyes were completely transfixed on it, she didn't even notice Adora sitting up and moving closer to her.

"Hey," Adora said, reaching over and gently touching Catra's hand. "Can't sleep?"

The catgirl blinked, finally noticing Adora. Then, she sighed and shook her head. "No, not really. Bad dreams, as usual."

Adora sat up, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, both of them then staring at the mask together. It almost had some sort of hypnotic power over them, which could have actually been real with all the magic Shadow Weaver indulged in.

"How many times have we done this?" Adora wondered.

"Done what?"

"Stared at that... thing," Adora admitted. "Jeez, it's just so..."

"Ugly?" Catra chuckled. "Well, you and I both know she had terrible fashion sense."

Adora had to laugh, knowing that Catra was trying to cheer them both up. It was appreciated, but the levity of the moment soon faded. The sight of the mask haunted them both, and would continue to haunt them... as long as they kept it with them.

"Maybe... maybe Glimmer was right," Adora stated. "We should have just left it in that ruin."

After they'd found it, Glimmer hadn't exactly taken it well. She and the others had been deeply concerned for both Adora and Catra in regards to Shadow Weaver's death, how that strange sense of grief had stuck with them, even after the happy ever after they'd gotten for themselves.

"I... I don't want to let it go," Catra stated. "It's just... despite all the shitty things she did to us, she gave her life, so maybe she did care about us? Just some tiny, teeny side of her."

"But did she care about us? Or care about herself more?" Adora wondered. "I used to think she was so selfish, and yet that last moment, when she realised she'd kept us apart for too long..." She looked down. These long trains of thought often tired her more than training did.

What Shadow Weaver had done... what she had left behind had made things too complex and complicated. It was almost like instead of saving Adora and Catra, she'd hurt them worse than Horde Prime had ever done, cursed them with this lingering doubt.

Catra put a hand on Adora's shoulder. "This isn't gonna go away, is it?"

Adora shook her head. "No. I guess it's not."

"Then... then, we should get rid of that thing," Catra stated. "Shadow Weaver gave us so much grief. Despite what she did at the end... she was still our abuser. She wasn't even trying like I did to fix herself. She was already too broken and didn't deserve redemption."

Getting up, Adora nodded. "Alright. Then, it's agreed then. We're getting rid of it and letting go of Shadow Weaver for good."

"Yeah, so are we just gonna dump it back where we found it?" Catra suggested.

Adora shook her head. They could have just done that... but that would only leave the possibility that they'd go find it again if their minds wandered enough. They needed to get rid of that damned mask for good, so no one would ever find it.

"No. I've got a better idea."

She walked over to the mask and picked it up, feeling the cracked, broken metal it was made from, the cold touch of it making her shiver. Closing her eyes, she felt Shadow Weaver's long spindly fingers stroke her cheek, her nails digging deep into her skin.

The witch's voice spoke into Adora's ear, telling her that Catra wasn't worth it, that she'd been a fool to want something more than just being the hero everyone wanted, the hero Shadow Weaver had groomed her to be.

But Adora knew it wasn't real and there wasn't anything Shadow Weaver could do to hurt her and Catra any longer... and once she was done, that pain, that hurt... would never bother her and Catra ever again. They could finally get on with their lives and build a better, happier future like they deserved.

Heading over to the nearby balcony, with one great throw, Adora tossed the mask into the river below, where it would probably never be found again. She stared, as the mask fell, Adora almost imagining the woman it had once belonged to plunge down with it.

As the mask crashed into the water with a splash, Adora felt a sigh of relief. The nightmare, the abuse, the suffering... it was over.

"Well... that makes me feel better," Catra agreed, joining Adora by the balcony, staring out at the water.

"Me too," Adora added. Then, she took Catra's hand, holding it softly, reassuring Catra she was okay. "So... do you wanna go back to bed?"

Catra reached up, stroking Adora's cheek. She pulled her close and gently kissed her on the lips, Adora melting as she was held. As they parted, Catra nodded. "Yeah... I need my beauty sleep."

The catgirl led Adora back to the bed, the two of them getting under the covers and embracing one another. They slept much easier that night and from that moment on, the thought of Shadow Weaver would never bother Adora or Catra ever again.

They'd finally bid her good riddance.

xXx

**Author's note:** And we close this week out on a bit of an angsty little note. Also, fuck Shadow Weaver. I know that's a bit obvious, but fuck that abusive bitch. I'm glad she's out of Adora's and Catra's lives. Anyway, that out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this fic and I will see you hopefully soon for more gay goodness.

Take care!


End file.
